


Mistletoe

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Angst, Christmas Party, M/M, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Sirius catches Severus under the mistletoe. Remus is not happy.





	Mistletoe

Everyone knew the Christmas Party would be awkward but they still showed up. It was what one did in the middle of a war. Next Christmas was not guaranteed. 

Molly and Arthur had arranged it. _Wholesome adult fun_ , Molly had described it. Arthur had been blunter: _Merlin. We all deserve to get nice and pissed._

It was held at Grimmauld Place for security reasons, but Remus didn’t let this get him down. He agreed with Arthur that everyone in the Order needed a break, and he just wanted to chat with mates and drink too many goblets of Molly’s addicting eggnog. He also wanted a night where he stopped obsessing over Severus. They’d been shagging for a little over six months now, and it was the only thing Remus could think about.

There was no way Severus would show his face, but Remus didn’t care. Really he didn’t. He was _relieved_ actually. He gulped down more of his eggnog and felt his mouth loosen up.

Molly had her beloved Celestina Warbeck crooning on the wireless. Arthur and Bill wore antlers on their heads. Fleur and Tonks perched in a corner and whispered secretively. Fleur dribbled some wine down her chin, and Tonks wiped away the staining red with a gentle thumb. Remus looked away, smiling.

As payback for not being allowed to attend, Fred and George had one of their joke clouds follow guests around, dumping icy snow on their heads. Their latest victim was Mundungus, who was also cornered by an angry Kreacher. “You is a thief!” Kreacher interrogated, pointing a gnarled finger in Mundungus’ face. Mundungus smiled weakly and tried to shield himself from the falling snow.

Sirius sat near Remus, grinning drunkenly at the other guests and laughing when no one said anything funny. Lately Remus had been quite worried about him. Sirius seemed to be hitting the bottle a lot, and his moody outbursts had multiplied.

To make matters worse, a few weeks ago Sirius had stumbled on Remus and Severus snogging in the library, and he’d been disgruntled ever since. Remus didn’t know if Sirius was jealous or felt betrayed, and he didn’t think Sirius really knew either. He just knew that he had to be cautious around his long-time friend, and he had to do everything in his power to keep Sirius and Severus away from each other.

He stood shakily to get some more eggnog and maybe some more Christmas pudding. He was sucking some brandy butter off his spoon when he looked up and startled. Severus stood in the doorway. He was sneering slightly but also held a bottle of wine with some tinsel tied to its neck.

“Severus! You came!” Arthur said. He put his arm around Severus and pulled him to the ancient table. “Let’s get you something to eat and drink!”

Remus made him a plate of roasted goose, parsnips, and mashed potatoes. He handed Severus the plate without really looking at him; he could feel Sirius watching them and he knew that Severus didn’t want people to know about their romance.

“Lupin,” Severus said. Remus glanced up and found him smiling. 

“Severus.” Remus smiled as well, staring into Severus’ dark eyes. He felt their mutual attraction like a physical link.

“I can see you are enjoying yourself.”

Remus touched his own warm cheek. “Yes . . . the eggnog is very good. I must be as red as a Quaffle.”

“Hmm . . . you always go red when you’re . . . _excited_.”

Remus brushed his hand against Severus’ side. God, he just wanted to pull Severus into a dark room and have his way with him. Nobody would miss them. Severus ate some goose and drank deeply from a cup of wine. 

Sirius came close and wiggled his fingers at Severus. “Hullo, Snivellus.”

Severus sneered. “Sod off.” He put down his plate and wine. 

Sirius teetered as he stepped closer. There was some mistletoe dancing above his head. He looked up and then smirked at Severus.

“Come on, Snivellus,” he said, “why don’t you grant me my Christmas wish and pucker up?” He made childish kissing noises.

Severus went very still. His eyes glinted with hatred. “Don’t you dare come closer,” he said softly, “or I will be forced to use my wand.”

Sirius fanned himself. He neared Severus, his mouth twisted in a nasty smile. “But, _Severus_ , don’t you know that’s exactly what I want?”

Backing away, Severus said, “I’m warning you, Black.”

“Come on, just a little kiss.” Sirius advanced on him.

Remus hovered closer, not knowing what to do. He knew Severus would hate if he tried to _save him_ or something like that. He toyed with his wand, wondering if he could Jinx Sirius without it being apparent it was him.

“N-no,” Severus said, his cheeks going pink. He almost sounded breathless.

“Just for fun—nobody’s looking,” Sirius said, and brushed his lips against Severus’. The mistletoe tinkled merrily and sprinkled some glittery snow on their heads.

Remus thought Severus would shove Sirius away, but he didn’t. He rested his hand on his shoulder, almost to balance himself. Remus could tell by the angling of Sirius’ head that he deepened the kiss.

Remus pointed his wand at Sirius. “ _Alarte Ascendare_!” Sirius flew up in the air, then tumbled head over heels to the floor. He landed in a heap with a yelp.

“My God!” Molly said, rushing forward. “What happened?” She helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius was laughing and wincing a little.

“Happy Christmas, everyone!” He went to pour himself some wine. Remus watched him closely, wondering if he suspected anything. But Sirius gulped from a goblet and didn’t look at him.

“That bastard!” Severus wiped at his chin. He went for his wand. “I’m going to kill him!”

“No, everyone calm down,” Arthur said, slurring his words. “He was just taking the piss.”

Remus dragged Severus from the kitchen. He didn’t look behind, but he’d bet money that Sirius was watching them. He didn’t bloody care.

They went upstairs, Severus struggling in his grasp. When they made it inside Remus’ room, he slammed the door shut and locked it with the strongest spell he knew. He pushed Severus against the door and kissed him roughly. 

Severus jerked away. “You _laughed_ at me.”

“No, I didn’t.” Remus kissed him again, pining his wrists to the door. Nothing about what just happened was funny. He was having a hard time understanding the whirling emotion inside him. His best guess was that he was jealous. He licked into Severus’ mouth, tasting some of the wine he drank, determined to kiss away all remnants of Sirius.

“You did,” Severus said weakly. He moaned when Remus cupped him through his trousers. 

“You didn’t push him away.” Remus rubbed and massaged, feeling Severus’ cock harden against his palm.

Severus’ head fell back against the door. He gasped softly. “I was . . . shocked.”

“Yes,” Remus said, but he really wanted to say: _You liked it, didn’t you?_ He pushed back Severus’ robes and unbuttoned his trousers to sneak a hand inside. Severus’ warm cock waited for him. _You fucking loved it, didn’t you? Why don’t I call Sirius up now? I’ll leave you two alone._ He ripped down Severus’ trousers to stroke him roughly, quickly.

“Remus,” Severus whispered, trembling, his hands skating over Remus’ shoulders. 

Remus kissed him. He wanted to devour Severus. He wanted to sink so fucking deep inside Severus that he reached places no other person had touched. He wasn’t second best to Sirius. Not this time. Not with Severus.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Remus said, and his voice sounded strange and low.

“Remus,” Severus whispered again, bucking into his fist. Remus withdrew his hand and spun Severus around to face the wall. He spelled open his trousers and pants, and whispered a lube spell. He wanted Severus’ arse, his thighs, drenched. He thrust his cock between those warm cheeks, and moaned at the slickness. 

Remus bit Severus’ neck, working his cock between his cheeks, grasping, _controlling_ his hips. He said in Severus’ ear: “Your arse is mine.” It was something only said during sex, when his ears and fingertips pounded with blood, when he felt something dark and ravenous come alive. 

Severus snorted. “This is news to me.”

Remus pulled away and inserted a gentle finger inside Severus, thrusting carefully, his flesh giving away oh so slowly. Severus hissed and his hips jerked forward as if he wanted to get away.

“All right?” Remus asked.

“Yeah,” Severus breathed, his hands braced against the door. Remus wished he could see his expression. He imagined Severus’ teeth gritted, his eyes twisted closed. He always looked like he was in pain during sex, like he was fighting the pleasure that wanted to take hold.

Remus thrust his finger until Severus began opening up to him, then he added a second one. Again Severus hissed and jerked, Remus quickening his movement, knowing that Severus would tell him to stop if he was in too much pain. Severus made a noise in his throat that sounded like a whimper. Remus licked and sucked his neck.

“You like my fingers inside you?”

“God.”

Remus twisted his hand. “ _Answer me_.”

Severus cried out. “Yes!”

“You want my cock inside you?”

“Yes, yes!” Severus thrashed. “ _Hurt me_.”

“Do you deserve to be hurt?” Remus couldn’t breathe.

“I deserve it, I deserve it.”

Remus pulled his fingers out and nibbled on his ear. “I think you deserve pleasure.”

“Please,” Severus whispered, arching against him.

Remus spread his cheeks and watched himself slowly sink into Severus. When his cockhead popped through the ring of muscle, he had to pause and suck in air. Christ. Severus was too fucking tight.

“ _Move_ ,” Severus said.

Groaning, Remus pushed all the way in, then slowly pulled almost out. They both trembled. Remus was having a hard time focusing, but he knew he’d hurt Severus if he lost his patience now.

“Remus.” Severus dropped his head forward.

He reached up to intertwine their fingers. “Again.”

“Remus.” Severus pushed back on his cock, gasping. “Give it to me. I’m ready.”

He buried his face in Severus’ neck, breathing him in, as his thrusts gradually became quicker, harder. He felt Severus loosening up, the wet suction of him almost unbearable. He bit his lip, forcing himself not to speak. There was always the urge to say silly things during sex. Like: _I always knew you wanted this_ or _This is the only thing keeping me alive_ or _God, I love you_.

Severus panted and flailed. “I need it,” he said, and Remus heard: _I need you_.

“I know,” he grunted, really ploughing into Severus now.

“Touch me, touch me.”

Remus released his hand to stroke his dripping cock, fast, wanting to make Severus cry out.

“God.” Severus’ hips jerked, his arse clenching around Remus.

“Tell me,” Remus said, tightening his hold on Severus’ cock.

“You— _you_ —”

Remus fondled his bollocks, his other hand twisting, massaging. “Fucking tell me.”

“No!” Severus was coming, coating Remus’ fist, his moans deep, liquidy, sounding almost painful.

Remus couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe. Severus was so tight, so incredibly tight, and he had to concentrate or else he’d be pushed out. 

Trembling, moaning, Severus whispered, “Come inside me. I need it.”

“Yes.” Remus took hold of his hips, drilling into him, smearing come on his skin. “God. Yes.”

“Remus.” Severus sounded sweet, caring. “Please. Come for me.”

His orgasm seared through him, his knees going weak, his thighs shaking badly. He was moaning Severus’ name. He thought: _I need you. I don’t know what I’d do without you._

He eased out of Severus, then gently turned him around. They kissed hungrily, desperately, their hands roaming, feeling, determined to convey something. 

“Let’s go back to the party,” Remus said.

Severus nodded and buttoned himself back up. Then he helped Remus put his clothes back on and hit them both with cleaning spells. 

They left the room and crept down the stairs without speaking. When they entered the kitchen, Remus blinked against the bright light, his head buzzing with loud chatter.

“You’re back!” Arthur pressed a goblet into his hand. Remus drank blindly.

“Look up,” Severus said quietly.

Remus glanced up, blinking again. There was mistletoe above their heads. “Oh.”

“It’s okay,” Severus breathed, then brushed his lips against Remus’. Remus gasped and deepened the kiss without thinking. Above their heads the mistletoe jingled.

When they parted, Severus’ face was pink, his eyes cast downward. Remus looked beyond him and found Sirius watching them. Sirius smiled and raised his goblet in a toast.

Remus kissed Severus’ cheek, grinning. “Happy Christmas.”

“You too,” Severus murmured, not moving away.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mini_Fest over at LJ. Thanks to my beta! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
